Miss mecha: comeing of age
by Ladymecha
Summary: Miss mecha meets Sonic the hedgehog! The best saga so far! A Sonic SatAM adventure of epic preportions!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer!  
In this upcomeing saga I will bring in sonic and his Gang...  
Sonic the hedgehog is copyright to sega...  
the characters form Sonic saturday monings [SatAM] are copyright Sega and DIC Enterprises...  
We will finally tie in the story from sonic SatAM to my story...  
Thi is a fanfiction of epic preportions!  
But you must read my other miss mecha adventures first! 


	2. Battle for foxes row part one

It is possible that this is one of the last six episodes I am going to do; it depends on what I can do after all this.  
Well we finally get to meet the cast of SatAM and we get the event we all have been waiting for [or at least the one I have been waiting for.] The meeting between Sonic and Julie Ann!  
Here is the full roll call:  
Julie Ann: This roboticized cat won't stop until Robotnik is gone; she has become the heroine of the south side zone and leader of the south side freedom fighters.  
Trip the timber wolf: He is a good friend of Julies, it seems that he is falling in love with her and it seems that he doesn't care if she is a robot or not.  
Mint the hedgehog: She finally gets to meet her hero Sonic! I bet she is happy! It's too bad that something really big is going to happen to her…  
Scott the Saint Bernard: He has finally come back to his hometown foxes row, will he be reunited with his wife?  
Vash: She is a roboticized fox; she is going to play a very important part in this episode…  
Cammie: She has been an extra character more or less, but now she might get some action.  
Now lets get the party started!  
Oh yeah, Julie tells this story again… so we can avoid confusion on who's telling the story  
Episode 1: The battle of fox's row, part one  
We were waiting for Sonics team, we didn't know exactly when they were going to come.  
Mint was hyper active; her hero was going to be here in any minute. Trip was also on edge with the rest of the team, we almost thought that they couldn't make it.  
Then I saw something come at incredible speed, for Vash and I it was red because we saw things in infer red vision but for everyone else it was blue… Then right in front of us it stopped and stomped his foot, then he yelled "Over here guys, I'm Waiting!" It was Sonic!  
Mint didn't wait, she ran up to him yelling "SONIC YOU ARE HERE! YOU ARE MY HERO!!!!"  
She grabbed onto his leg like a parasite hugging him, he was very surprised by her action but he let her have fun. I came up to the hedgehog; I put out my right hand and said, "I am Julie Ann the cat, greetings."  
At first I surprised him and I said, "I am leader of the south side freedom fighters, nice to meet you." Sonic came closer after Mint let go of him when she knew I had to talk to him, he put out his gloved hand and we shook hands. He seemed curious about me, but he waited for the rest of his team to come here before we exchanged stories.  
A few minutes later the rest of the freedom fighters came, Princess Sally Acorn had come up to us and we kneeled to her. Both Vash and I surprised Sally but she said, "You can get up brave fighters, you have done well. Tell me who is the leader of your group?" I stood up and came forward "I am" she was surprised but she said, "You are a brave girl, what is your name?" I bowed my head and said "Julie Ann, Julie Ann the Cat" I gave her my story and the rest of my team followed, she was amazed about our group and she said "You are a brave bunch, you kept the South side from becoming a wasteland. Julie Ann, I want to congratulate you on a job well done!" Her team gave us a cheer and she introduced us to the rest of the freedom fighters.  
Tails the two tailed orange fox, he could use his two tails like a helicopter propeller and he was as old as Mint. Rotor the purple walrus, he was the team technician and he was amazed with Vash and I. Bunnie Rabbot, the half roboticized rabbit who I made friends with right away. Antoine was that cowardly royal guard but he was nice to us. Dulcy the dragon, I think that she was new to the team and I didn't have any computer records of her…  
We formed a big plan of assault, and along with my swat bots, the Robian union and the Mecha marauders. We had wanted to give Robotnik a very rough low blow, but that wasn't going to be easy.  
I saw something in the sky, something very big… It was Robotniks battle wagon, it seemed that he knew that we were down here somewhere. Then a light came from it, and a holographic image of the doc appeared. "Greetings freedom fighters! I see that you are one big happy family down there, well I hate to spoil you fun but you know how it is!" Sonic looked straight up at the hologram and said, "Hey buttnik, why don't you just come down and join the party, and we can have lots of fun!" the hologram smiled and said "Oh I am sorry hedgehog I cant join you, besides you have some old friends of mine down there." The hologram vanished and I saw another light come down, this time it was a wave of energy that recognized right away, it was a robot reactivation beam. But it didn't work on the robian union members right away, however I felt its power rip at me. I could have swore that he had control over me, but I didn't obey… However Vash was very affected by the beam, her eyes lit up like candles and she yelled, "Must obey Robotnik!" As she put her arms in front of her in a zombie like position. Robotnik didn't turn off his intercom and I heard him yell, "Why isn't the beam working on the others Snivley?" and we heard another voice say "I don't know sir, Miss mechas reading shows that she is one hundred percent under our control, and so do the others" I could believe what I heard! I checked myself over and it was true, I was completely under his control but I didn't obey him…  
However he knew that he had Vash under his control so he yelled "Robot six-seven-zero-one, capture those freedom fighters! Priority one!" Vashes eyes lit up and she said "Yes master!" she powered up into that suit of hers and went after us. I knew I had to protect everyone so I charged at her, but she blasted me back and I saw her grab Mint. She blasted off real fast and I followed, she got inside the carrier first and I followed. But unlike her I had bots to fight, I blasted them right and left. I finally got to the roboticization room and by the time I got there Mint was already in the machine, and Vash had just pushed the button to roboticize her. She blasted me down and I was forced to watch as Mint was roboticized, her Mint green fur body was soon transformed completely silver. The process was done, Mint walked out of the roboticizer as her eyes flashed. She put her new robot arms in the air and said "How may I serve you master Robotnik?" Robotniks voice came though the intercom "Get rid of the trash, robot number one-hundred-thousand!" and Mint pressed a button that made me fall to the ground below.  
To be continued…  
Story by Queen mecha 


	3. Battle for foxes row, part two

The last episode was good, no? Well the best it yet to come! Here is what happened [Batman style!]  
Last time we saw [or read]: Friends waiting for Sonic, Sonic waiting for friends.  
Mint hugs Sonic!   
Sonic shakes hands!   
Princess Sally meets miss mecha!   
Oh No! Doctor Robotnik!  
Is this an energy wave?  
No a wave of evil!  
Is Vash under Robotniks evil spell?  
Mint gets captured!  
Roboticize her Vash! Roboticize her!  
Mechanized Mint?  
Poor Mecha Mint presses a button!  
Miss mecha falls to the ground!  
Hold on to your hats because it's not over till the fat Robotnik gloats!   
[Plays Batman theme]  
Episode 2: Battle for Fox's row part two [it is long!]  
It was an hour later; I had recovered from my fall. Rotor was able to repair me and make sure I was one hundred percent. I had asked Sally to give me her personal computer, Nicole and I was able to discover that Robotniks wave did affect me and that I should be with Mint and Vash right now as Robotniks slave along with the others. But that wasn't the case, I was free and so was the robian union. I had wondered why we were spared and not Vash, if Vash was somehow different and so was Mint I wouldn't be able to free them at least not the way I did.  
Moral was low but we had to give Robotnik our payback, I wasn't going to let Robotnik have Vash and Mint as his property rather if he liked it or not. We charged in, Sonic and I lead the teams forward into battle. It was then I knew that I was just as fast as Sonic; he was surprised by my incredible speed and power. We got in first and I went in to go find Mint and Vash, Sonic was also on a quest to find Robotnik and cream him for roboticizing a kid. Without Vash I didn't have cover, but Trip was able to make his Malganic powers work and he helped me though. He cleared away a lot of bots and said "Go Julie! Go get Mint and Vash! Hurry back okay?" I lit up my eyes and said "Okay Trip, no prob!" As I ran into the main building as fast as I possibly could.  
I had got to a hallway and right in front of me was Mint, she was now completely silver from head to toe.  
Her fingers and feet were squared off, her huge hat was now made of metal and it looked like a helmet, I was repulsed to see that instead of the words "Sonic fan club" on her hat it now read "Robotniks Mindless robot slave club" Her eyes glowed a bright red and she yelled "Freedom fighter spotted, going to hyper overdrive mode!" Then I saw her transform; She was a lot taller and bigger. She then said "Transformation mode zeta-omega-phi! Priority one, destroy the freedom fighter for the glory of master Robotnik!" Then something had covered her body, she was now in armor. It had covered her entire body except her tiny head, the suit made her as large as Robotnik. Then I saw something come out of her face, a huge metallic mustache that made her look like the fat man himself. Then her head became egg shaped and her tiny ears were gone, and she said, "I knew you would come to save your friends Julie." It was in a voice that was Mints and Robotniks, she then said, "Mint is gone for good, and she is now hyper Mintbotnik!" and she slammed me down to the ground.  
Then a big blue streak came right up to her, Sonic had come! But I had to tell him "Sonic, that is not Robotnik! Its Mint!" Sonic understood and came up from behind Mint, he grabbed on to her face and hung on to her mustache. I had to hyperlink up to her, to free her from Robotniks influence… I wasn't going to let her become a second Robotnik.  
I entered a world of complete darkness, and then I saw that I wasn't a robot here but that was normal during my links I heard screams of a child coming from the distance. I saw all sorts of horrid things, dismantled robians, dismantled swat bots and a dismantled mechanized Mint.  
I picked up her parts and looked at her robotic head, her red eyes were dim and faint. I heard faint sizzling sounds coming from it, it said faintly "Must obey Robotnik…" and it died down.  
I put her body back together again and gave her a nearby energy pack, her red eyes lit up brightly and she said, "Why did you save me freedom fighter?" and I said "Its my job Mint, I was happy to do it!" then I heard a sharp "Clang!" And I saw that my leg was now roboticized. However I went on and I found a garden, flowers blossomed all around and it was completely unlike the world I just came from. I saw another Mint here, this one was not roboticized… she was dressed in the bathing suit she wore at the lake that one day, she saw me and she said "Hey there! Who are you?" It seemed that we never met before, but before I could catch up with her a large cylinder shot up from the ground, it was a roboticizer! The world around me turned black again, and I saw her roboticized for the second time. But what came out was a shocker, Mint didn't come out of the roboticizer, it was Robotnik! He laughed and said, "You will never free your friend!" As he held the roboticized Mint and he tore her apart, she was thrown into the junkyard where I first met up with her in this nightmare. I kicked Robotnik with my robotic legs and he went down, I put Mint together for the second time and she seemed okay. But then more of my body became roboticized; I saw my upper body become silver metal… The two Mints appeared right in front of me, they stood there like mindless dolls and they said together "You will obey Robotnik, he is the master of all robots!" They grabbed me from my sides and shoved me into another roboticizer, the two of them pressed the roboticization button and now I was completely roboticized again. But my free will didn't go away, like what happened before when Robotnik did the same thing…  
They then grabbed a third Mint that was dressed in her normal clothes, they shoved her into the machine and another Mechanical Mint appeared. They joined together and formed the Mintbotnik suit, but I linked up with it before it was complete. It fell apart and the three Mecha Mints came out, I saw a flash of light and there was only one left. Mecha Mint looked up at me and said "J-Julie, Y-you saved m-me!" and the real world came back.  
The Mintbotnik form was gone and Mint was somewhat back to normal, Sonic stood there and gave her the thumbs up. She returned the favor and asked "Hey where is miss Vash? Is she still Robotniks?" I nodded and she said, "Poor Vash, this is not her fault! I want to fight along side of you so we can save her!" She was willing to forgive Vash so I knew that Mint was okay, but we still had a lot of fighting to do. To be continued…  
Story by Queen mecha 


	4. Battle for foxes row, part three

This is a good saga huh? Mint is free from Robotnik but the fun is not over yet!  
Trip is going to tell this story.  
Episode 3: battle of fox's row, part three  
I ran though the streets at top pace, my Malganic powers were running low but when there are sixty robots chasing you ignore such things. I didn't see Julie anywhere and I was worried, but then some sounds come from ahead and I saw Bunnie Rabbot and Princess Sally fighting for their lives. I had come in on time, Bunnie was hurt real bad and Sally was out of breath… I saved them from certain doom, Sally looked like she saw an angel and she said "Hey Trip good work! Can you give us a hand with these bots?" I smiled and said "No problem Sally!" Sally didn't want us to call her princess until Robotnik was gone; she had rejected her royal blood for the time being… I fired my last energy blasts before I was out of Juice, then I had no more Malganic power to draw. However Vash had taught me her fighting moves, I would be able to knock down a whole lot of bots before I was done. In a few minutes we were able to knock down all the nearby bots, then Sonic and Julie had come with the newly roboticized Mint. But Mint looked like she was happy, her red eyes flashed like strobes and I knew she was okay.  
Sonic stopped in front of us, Julie had Mint on her back and she landed on the ground. I ran up to the now robotic hedgehog and said "Mint, your okay! I was so worried!" Mint looked up at me with her red eyes and she said, "Its okay, I knew Miss Mecha would save me!" I turned to Julie and I asked, "Where's Vash?" Julie looked sad and said, "I couldn't find her, and man I wish I could of saved her!" Mint also chimed in "Vash isn't a bad girl I know it! Its not her fault!" Mint seemed forgiving of Vash; true enough Vash wasn't the bad guy here. But I still wondered why Vash was the only one affected by the robot reactivation beam.   
A bit later Mint looked excited, she jumped around and she said, "Hey guys, I am giving myself a new name! You see my parents named me Mint because I was the color of peppermint. So may I introduce myself, I am now Mecha Mint the defender of freedom!" She gave a peace sign and leaped up into the sky, same old Mint, different name… Mecha Mint and Sonic had been on the lookout; Mecha Mint was still very cute with that robotic hat on. Julie said that it said "Robotniks Mindless robot slave club" after she was roboticized, but now it read "The Mecha Mint project" After Mecha Mint had taken off that huge metal hat off exposing her circuitry, but she quickly made the changes and it was over real quick. Mecha Mint was just a good as the original; she was still the same loveable hedgehog we found in Juliana.  
Mecha Mint spotted some swat bots coming and she yelled, "Alert! Swat bots are coming around the corner bearing mark seven-nine-seven- zero!" She sounded quite robotic, I believe she was enjoying her new form despite the fact that she was a mindless robot a few hours before.  
Mecha Mint came down the street like a little mechanical tornado, her arms telescoped out ad she sent the swat bots down, she gave some of them the wrath of her new robotic yoyos. The yoyos she had now were the same ones she had before, but they had been made metallic like the rest of her body. The casing used to be red plastic with a yellow center, but now it was made of stainless steel. The string was now a metallic wire and the white plastic ring that stuck it to her finger was now golden. Her yoyos were pretty useful before, but now they were lethal. Mecha Mint was able to make the way for the rest of us; even Sonic was impressed with Mecha Mint. Sally had been the first one to go up to Mecha Mint and compliment her "Miss Mint, you saved us. I should give you a metal if you weren't made of metal already!" But Mecha Mint shouted " But I am not Mint, I am Mecha Mint defender of justice!" She stood on the tips of her toes and gave a super hero pose "Besides, I don't need any metals! The only payment I want is the safety of the world!" Sally laughed, and so did Mecha Mint.  
We Finally met up with the rest of our forces, Sonic Mecha Mint and Julie lead the charge as Sally and I trailed behind. Mecha Mint seemed on alert and she shouted, "Alert! I think I detect a large power source! Oh no its… Vash!" I looked upwards and I saw Vash come down on us, her red eyes lit up demonically and she said "Priority one, roboticize freedom fighters!" And she blasted us with that cannon of hers, then we saw a craft land nearby and Sonic said "Robuttnik! I knew he might come here!" Robotnik came out and shouted "Mega Vash, you must capture the freedom fighters now!" Apparently he renamed her and gave her new weapons, Mecha Mint shouted "Let Vash go! She is a nice person! She is not a badnik!"  
Robotnik was surprised by the spunky Mecha Mint but he shouted "Mega Vash, priority one capture those rodents!" Vashes eyes lit up again and she said "Yes master!"  
Scott and Cammie barely had the time to run before Vash got to them, but the fun wasn't over yet. Julie and Mecha Mint joined up into a team and charged at her, Sonic had ran at Robotnik and gave him a low blow. Julie was able to knock Vash down hard and Mecha Mint put Cammie and Scott on higher ground.  
Cammie and Scott later told me later that they were happy to see Mint even if she was roboticized, they were happy that "Mecha Mint" was there to save the day.  
Julie had been able to knock Vash down and Robotnik was angry, he almost took Vash away from us again but Sonic had put a stop to that right away…  
Vash was out of it, she didn't even respond to us. Julie didn't know what to do for her, and Mint was "crying" for Vashes sake…  
Several hours had passed, Julie was able to free the robians including Scott's wife who he had finally reunited… Perhaps there was hope for Vash and Julie was the answer to the puzzle, hopefully this would be the lat time we would have to fight Vash…  
Story by Queen Mecha 


	5. Mecha Mints adventure

We finally got vash back!!! But it seems that she is in very bad shape, looks like its Mecha Mint to the rescue! Mecha Mint tells the tale… Da, Na, la-di-dah! Mecha Mint!  
Episode 4: Mecha Mints adventure  
Miss Mecha was worried about Miss Vash; Miss Vash was down for the count.  
I felt sorry for Miss Vash she was my friend. I knew that she didn't have any free will when she roboticized me; because when I was made into a robot I lost myself in a big black world with doc Botniks evil programming taking over my body. I became Mintbotnik, his evil look alike and future badnik.  
But Miss mecha saved me; she came to my rescue and freed me from him. And even if Vash roboticized me I wanted to see her again, I wanted to be her friend again.  
Besides I had a new name now because I was a robot, I had become Mecha Mint the defender of freedom! I was now like both my heroes, I was like Sonic because I was a lot faster now then before. I also was made out of metal like Miss Mecha, I was stronger and I was built to last. Even if the pain of becoming a robot was the worst thing I felt I wanted to use my new robotic powers to save the world from Robotnik.  
Even if I was made into Robotniks slave I had considered using my new found body for fighting against that slavery… I wanted to be a hero to at least someone because the world is running low on heroes, especially super heroes. So I wanted to become that extra super hero, I wanted to use my new found powers for good instead of evil like what Robotnik wanted.  
Miss Mecha had asked Miss Sally to borrow Nicole for a little bit, and Miss Sally gave her the little personal computer. Miss Mecha asked Nicole "Nicole, can you interface with Vash?" The tiny pc had scanned her over and said "Yes I can, however I wont be able to free her mind." Miss mecha thought it over "Nicole can you give me a check up on all my systems to see if I am under Robotnik control?" the pc did another scan and said "You are one hundred percent under Robotniks power, however I cant determine why you still have you own will." Miss Mecha was surprised by that and she said "Nicole can you find any consistency between Vash and me in your scans, can you find out why she was affected by Robotniks robot reactivation beam and not the rest of us?" The pc took a while and said, "I have discovered that your microchip configuration is different then the ones in Vash, the ones in Mecha Mint are different as well however they are in no danger of reversion to a robotic state." Miss mecha called over Lady Sandra from the Robian union. She instructed Nicole to give a run on Sandra and compare it against the rest of us the tiny pc was somewhat overloaded but said "The circuitry configuration of Sandra is the same as yours, she is one hundred percent under Robotniks power but she retains her free will. I have concluded that you won't be able to free Vash from Robotnik, however Mecha Mint is able to free her because her circuit pattern is closer to the one found in Vash." Miss mecha thought that over "Then how was I able to free Mecha Mint?" Nicole was a bit stressed out but said "Mecha Mints circuit pattern is similar to the both yours and Vashes, a high probability is that Robotnik either used the same roboticizer on all of the Robians, or he reused some of the parts. It is possible the design for certain roboticizers were the same as others, the circuit pattern of Vash is more related to Mecha Mints circuit pattern." Miss Mecha came over and said "Mecha Mint it is time for you to come to the rescue."  
Miss Mecha had hooked me up to Vash and I was ready, Miss mecha knew I haven't done this before so she interlinked to me to watch over my progress. I dived into Vashes systems and Miss Mechas voice came in "Mecha Mint, can you hear me?" and I said "Yes" I had discovered that I wasn't a robot here, I was in my normal form and I said "Hey Miss Mecha, I'm not a robot here!" then I saw someone come from behind me, it was a female Mobian cat with blue fur all over her body. I hardly recognized her, "Miss mecha, is that you?" She nodded and said "This is what I really look like, this is what happens during my links with other robians, I start off normal and become a bot later." I somewhat understood and she said "I can only guide you through this, my link isn't direct so I will guide you with my voice, understand?" I smiled and said, "Yes miss Julie!" And I ran on to the first stage of the link with Vash.  
I came into a large room, it had a roboticizer in it and Vash stood inside. Metalious was there and he pressed the roboticization button, and soon Vash became a robot. She came out of the machine but didn't see me, a few seconds later she came in with a Mobian… It was another me! She shoved the other me into the machine and said, "I am sorry Mint, and I truly am!" And she roboticized my other self; it was like I was in that thing again but this time I wasn't only inside that thing but outside as well. I had seen Vashes point of view and my own and I saw Miss mecha there too, Vash said to her "Julie I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do it! Please for give me Mint!" I ran up to her and I said, "Its okay Miss Vash, I'm fine! Miss mecha saved me and now its time for me to save you!" Vash seemed unrest and said, "How can you forgive me Mint? I had made you like me! Why do you forgive me?" I smiled and said, "I'm your friend Vash, and we used to play together even when you were ready to loose your free will. I knew that you might have roboticized me, and I prepared for it so it's okay!" But Vash didn't believe me and she ran off, I saw my legs turn to metal and I knew that I had broke though the fist stage.   
I came to a large city and it was fox city! All the Mobians here weren't roboticized yet, and I saw someone in front of me. She looked down at me and said "Hey kid what are you doing here?" It was Vash in her normal form. Then darkness came and the city was a bot town again, I saw myself in a roboticizer and Vash pressed the button. I was roboticized all over again, but this time I didn't loose my free will. However for poor Vash it seemed like I was a mindless drone all over again. She said "You see it's hopeless for me! I can never live like a Mobian again! I am forever cursed to press that button and make someone Robotniks slave! Why bother with me!" I came up to her in my mechanized form and I said "Its okay Vash! Please don't be so hard on yourself! We all do things we regret, even I did something I didn't want to do! I was forced to drop Miss Julie out of Robotniks troop carrier and I could have killed her!"  
But Vash wasn't convinced and she said "But that's not the same! I am a monster Mint! You must destroy me while you can!" And she was gone, stage two was done and I had one last chance to pull her out. I was in Fox city again; this time I had a plan to get her out of her mess. She was once again a normal Mobian and I grabbed onto her, I dragged her away into the sky and I took her to a roboticizer. Then I pressed the big button and she became a bot, she came out of the machine and said "Why did you do that for Mint?" I put on my best robotic voice and said, "I had no choice, I am a robot and I must obey my master!" Vash didn't see my bluff and she said "Oh no what have I done!" And she made crying sounds without shedding a tear I came closer and I said "I am sorry Vash I had no choice but to roboticize you, I wanted you to see that you had no choice in roboticizing me!" Vash stared at me and said "But I did have a choice, but I had no control of myself!" I replied "And neither did I when I almost killed miss Julie, I wanted to fight against Robotnik but I couldn't! I couldn't stop myself!" I too made crying sounds, I was real sad that I couldn't help her out. But Vash stood up and said "You are real tough for a kid Mint, you know that?" I nodded and I said, "I know" Vash looked happy and said "Okay Mint, you convinced me. Lets get out of here together okay?" I flashed my eyes, but I said, "Not until you call me Mecha Mint!"  
Vash flashed her eyes as well and said, "Okay then Mecha Mint, lets get out of here!" And I came into the real world glad that I was Victorious.  
Story by Queen Mecha 


	6. Sonics fight

The fun is not quite over, we still have more adventures to come!  
We freed Vash [again, but this time for good] And Mint has become the defender of justice, Mecha Mint!  
As we come close to the end of the Coming of age saga I feel that more ground had to be covered, so I decided to make one final saga after this one ends. We have two episodes to go lets make them count, this time I think that the fastest thing alive should tell the story, why not give Sonic his chance? Besides he is the reason why I wrote this fan fiction!  
Episode 5: Sonics fight  
My name is Sonic the hedgehog, I am sixteen years old and I live in neo Robotropolis [till the end of the week] I have blue fur, some peach skin on my arms legs and face, I wear big red sneakers and white gloves on my hands.  
Man don't I have a story to tell, but since I hate waiting let's get on to the chase. I was quite surprised with Julie Ann and her team, they were an interesting bunch and they had been fighting for the south side zone for the last two months.  
Julie Ann was a roboticized cat that was built to wipe me off the planet, but she kept her free will after her roboticization.   
Trip the timber wolf was interesting too; he could power up into an incredible form and cream the bad guys.  
Mint used to be a Mobian hedgehog but she was roboticized, however she not thinks herself as a super hero and calls herself "Mecha Mint" She is still a cute kid even as a robot.  
Scott the Saint Bernard had finally reunited with his roboticized wife and Cammie was happy for him, I didn't see them much after the battle of Foxes row…  
Vash was another robian; she was the one who made Mint into Mecha Mint. But somehow Mecha Mint forgave her, I knew that Mint had a good heart and she proved that she could become a super hero of some sort…  
After we freed Foxes row, Sal had thought of continuing on in the south side zone. Sal had wanted to stay down here for at least a few days to see if things were okay, we got reports that Robotnik had just taken over the city of Mobonia and made it a bot town. However we had a full force behind us and freedom was going to win, our forces became triple times the size it was. The robian union had gained at least ten new recruits and Julie was able to reprogram a large swat bot force to be under her command, I trusted her because of what she did for Mint.  
Robonia, ugh another Robotnik rename for a town. The place was big and Robotniks forces were on a high note, Robotnik was backed into a corner and he was now ready to counter. Sometimes the mouse will bite the cat when it is backed into a corner, and Robotnik was one mean mouse.  
We got inside thanks to Mecha Mint, she had installed blasters in her arms and they were able to knock the bots down hard. The mechanized hedgehog had just as much power as Vash and Julie; she was a compact arsenal with all sorts of stuff on her. She seemed faster then me and I couldn't believe it! The tiny robian hedgehog was taking advantage of he mechanical body, it seemed that she loved being a robot and her new powers. I ran along side of her and she said with her eyes blinking "Hey Sonic, fancy meeting you here!" I smiled and said, "You are way past cool Mecha Mint!" And her red eyes blinked like strobe lights.  
I saw Robotniks troop carrier here, and I knew the fat man was here as well. I ran as fast as possible with Mecha Mint close behind, Julie had also caught up with Vash by her side. The four of us lead on to the assault on Robotniks troop carrier, this time it will stay on the ground for good.  
Scott and Cammie had come around the corner with Trip as their guardian, the timber wolf didn't have his powers but he was very strong none the less. Sally had also come; she had her plan out for breaking into Robotniks carrier. She knew that the ship had a roboticizer in it so we had to be careful, the security was also huge and we could easily become captured and roboticized. That's why the robian crew went in first, Mecha Mint, Vash and Julie had they made themselves look like worker bots.  
Trip had amazingly volunteered to play the victim; he had suggested that the robians take him in as if they had caught him outside. He also made a surprising notion, if they were caught inside he would let himself be roboticized by the three and later freed by Mecha Mint or Julie or perhaps even Vash.  
They went in and we waited outside, we had to wait for at least an hour before we knew we were successful or we failed. Then the signal came, it was a blast from Mecha Mints cannon that meant it was okay to go in and start our raid. I ran in using my spin dash, I rolled down the hallways knocking down bots. The robotic trio had waited for us in the roboticizer room, they had taken it apart and Trip was still a Mobian. Mecha Mint said, "This might have been my birthplace, but it did so many nasty things! I wish that the roboticizer wasn't so evil or I would have become Mecha Mint a long time ago!" The tiny robot jumped up and she gave the machine the thumbs down.   
I ran into the main control room, Robotnik was they're standing towards me "Ah your here hedgehog! Well you have come a long way and you made some friends along the way… Too bad that we have to end the party so soon!" It seemed like he was a good mood, and that always-spelled trouble for me. He laughed and said "I have a new playmate for you hedgehog, I call him omega Metal sonic!" Another robotic clone of me came in though a door, its eyes lit up and it was ready to charge at me… However it slammed down on the ground with a laser blast hole in its back, a mechanical hedgehog came out and it flashed its red eyes. Mecha Mint had come to my rescue! She ran forward and said "Robotnik, your evil ways must end! I will avenge those you hurt, I am Mecha Mint the defender of freedom!" Robotnik didn't look impressed, we all heard a blast coming from the engine room and we knew that we had been successful. Robotnik had knew what we done and he yelled "Curse you hedgehog!" and his chair blasted off into the sky…  
Hours later we had debated on what to do with the carrier, but Julie had won the vote "I want to fix these engines so we can assault the ziggurat in the Robotnik zone, I want that place to go down hard!" Sally knew what that was all about and she said, "Okay Julie, you can do as you wish with this carrier. It might be useful in knocking Robotnik down for good, but it will take time to fix this place. We will help you make this ship work for good for a change; this ship will be the new symbol for freedom in the south side zone."   
But work had to be done quickly, the faster this ship was on our side the better… I was Way-ting!  
Story by Queen Mecha 


	7. To the Robotnik zone

We have come to the end of the end of the "coming of age" saga, now we go into the next phase of my story: Miss Mecha & the Robotnik Zone. The road was long but we are on the next intersection and towards the end. However I was thinking of giving Mint here own mini series, the adventures of Mecha Mint! But we will see… This story is told by Trip who makes a desperate decision…  
Episode six: To the Robotnik zone  
The troop carrier was well under way; it took two days to rebuild most of its body. The freedom fighters had helped out a lot, but the task was far from done…  
I had made up my mind and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I wanted to come with them and I knew the risk, I knew that I could get creamed… I knew that my Malganic powers were depleted until next week and our mission couldn't wait for me to power up again, I had only one option left to me.  
Only one of them was left, I had rejections from the others but I turned them down. This ship was going to be a robian ship, all the robians of the union had wanted their revenge and they all wanted to join Julie on her raid on the Ziggurat. This had become a robotic revenge mission, Scott and Cammie didn't want to go to the Robotnik zone and the freedom fighters wanted to go back to the great forest soon. The Mechas Marauders had returned to Juliana and that left the robians and me, I felt left out and I wanted to do more… I felt my destiny was to be with them, to be along side of Julie, Mecha Mint and Vash…  
The roboticizer was the key to Robotniks evil empire; it was the heart of his evil power. The roboticizer had become my main interest; I wanted to join the ranks of Julie's robotic crew. Besides the Robotnik zone was no place for a Mobian, the pollution and the radiation was deadly and I wouldn't last long even with my Malganic powers. I had requested to be roboticized, I knew that I may never be a Mobian again and I may not be able to get my free will back. Julie had her rejections but she said "Okay Trip, if you know the risks of becoming a robot. You will also know that the pain you will feel will be the worst pain you ever felt in your life." I smiled and I said "You know that even if I wasn't roboticized here I might be roboticized in the Robotnik zone, and you know that it is possible that the roboticizer there might be worse then the one we have here. Besides the worst thing that might happen to me in the Robotnik zone is to become another mindless drone, I rather do it here with you beside me. That way I can eliminate my fear of being roboticized elsewhere, I rather you roboticize me then some mechanical madman." Julie saw my point and said "Okay I will do it, but with one condition." I was curious and I asked "What?" she blinked her eyes and said "Don't make us have to call you Mecha Trip, we don't need to confuse you with mecha Mint!" I smiled and said "No problem!"  
I stood inside the roboticizer ready for my close up from Mister Deville, I had wanted Julie to be the one to press the big button and make me a star. Julie came to the controls and asked "Ready?" I gave her a thumb up and I said, "You will never get away with this Robotnik!" And we laughed, I gave her the word and she pressed the button…  
I felt incredible pain rush though me, everything became stiff and solid. I saw my feet turn to metal, my sneakers were all silver and soon my legs went robotic. I saw everything turn to metal on my legs, I was being incased in a silvery metal armor except that it felt horrible. I saw my fingers become segmented and squared off, my chest and belly became metal and soon my face was starting to go bot. It felt my face was falling apart; my mouth became a speaker like the one Julie had. I felt my ears grow cold and metallic and my vision became red and numbers came into view. My mind was being torn apart, I started to feel obedient and soon I was thrown into a world of blackness.  
My mind was enslaved for only two minutes but it felt like forever, I remembered coming off the roboticization pad saying, "How may I serve you master?" To Julie, for that brief time I was her slave and I wanted to do anything she commanded. But Julie shut me down halfway and interlinked herself to me; she pulled me out of robot land and said, "I'm so sorry about that Trip!" But I forgave her because that part was my fault, it was my idea to be roboticized not hers and I was responsible for my own actions and not her, Julie just did her job and she done it right and that was why I wanted her to be the one to roboticize me in the first place…  
I had taken a good look at my new robotic body; I was amazed at my new powers. I had hooked myself up with some blasters and some turbo rockets, if I was going to become a robot I was going to do it for the style. I had become a killing machine but with free will, I had become like Mecha Mint, Vash and Julie and despite the fact that the roboticization was painful and there was a chance of me losing myself again I had a good feeling inside. We might of used that device for good purposes this time around and with the same device that made Robotniks Empire happen, the roboticizer would now be the element in crushing that same empire. Mecha Mint, Vash and the rest looked me over and gave me my kudos for my bravery. Princess Sally gave me a kiss on the forehead and said "Good luck to you, I might have had my objections but at least we have robots on our side for a change!"   
Sonic gave Mecha Mint a hug; Vash shook hands with Bunnie and Tails kissed Julie. The freedom fighters were soon on their way, and we had given the troop carrier a new name: The Metal avenger.  
The Metal avenger took off from the ground; below we all saw Sonic and his friends wave goodbye. We saw Scott and Cammie give us a send off on a large hill, I took my place on the bridge and Julie was in command. She lit up her eyes and instructed the pilot "Warp speed Mister Sulu!" that wasn't the pilots name but we all had a good laugh. The ship blasted forward into the Robotnik zone, I came up to Julie and asked, "Should I prepare the photon torpedoes captain?" Julie flashed her eyes and said, "Make it so Number one!" and we were on our way…  
Story by queen mecha 


End file.
